


#97 - Electric

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [97]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: electric, Sigrun.  No beta





	#97 - Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: electric, Sigrun. No beta

The body pressed against hers was plump, but firm under it. Her face rested against fluffy hair. They were warm, and they rocked together in the comforting night. Her thighs clenched, and the shock of pleasure was electric.

Sigrun woke in the stuffy darkness, her heart pounding. Her bedding was wadded up into a lump beneath her, and all around her was the breathing of her team: Mikkel's half-snores, Emil's snuffles, Reynir's sighs. The little scout was still out.

The kitten chirruped at her. "Go to sleep," Sigrun told it.

She lay down again, alone, eyes open in the dark.


End file.
